


A Final Request

by Zail



Series: League Smut Series [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I cried a little writing this, M/M, Raw - Freeform, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/pseuds/Zail
Summary: Shieda Kayn had long since succumbed to Rhaast's wickedness. With a heavy heart, Zed must end it. Though through their last night together, they discover a hidden bond.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Series: League Smut Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388086
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	A Final Request

A mere shadow in the night danced over the freckled skin of the sleeping man, not a sound between the pair. Pale rays of moonlight rested over the skin of the unknowing man as a shadow formed itself. It danced invisibly throughout the space until its red eyes pierced the seemingly eternal darkness.

The shadow wrapped itself around the mouth of the sleeping man, careful not to awaken him. 

Another man appeared in the darkness, the silver hue of the pristine armor blinked against the fading light.

Its heavenly body would be the only witness to this horror. 

The quiet click of a blade resonated throughout the vicinity. And with each small echo, a small cry from the masked man. 

A single tear streamed behind his mask, “I’ve failed you, Shieda Kayn,” he merely whispered. 

The wind howled against the window and the moon peered itself away. As if sheltering herself from this heinous crime.

The one called Kayn had succumbed to a dark being, something far behind the master’s control. His soul had diminished to a mere fraction, causing rash and sudden outbursts from the acolyte. Blood had already been spilled from the hands of the corrupted. And where there was once balance now stood corruption and hate.

If only Kayn could see through his master’s eyes. A puppet attached to boundless strings that clenched the remainders of the pupil’s shattered soul.

Rhaast.

Zed despised even the utmost minor mention or appearance of that cursed weapon. The way it twisted his prized acolyte. The way it whispered in his feeble ear demanding more. The way it told him to kill.

It could be no more. Despite Kayn believing this catalyst of destruction served as beneficial to the Order, he could have never been more wrong. 

Zed was going to end it. Now.

With a guttural cry, the master flung himself forward, the hidden shadows that clambered throughout the room lunged toward their target alongside their summoner.

It seemed as if time had stopped for a moment. Kayn had awakened to the sound of the cry, sitting defenseless as he watched his beloved master with a blade to his throat. 

Zed froze. This was not the face of a killer. This was the face of a frightened boy. The nefarious corruption had gone from his face. He was just a boy.

The piercing red eyes stopped behind the metal, throwing the blade to the stone behind the pair. It shattered, as did Zed’s heart. 

The moon’s gentle light basked the pair once again.

“Master?” The frightened boy asked as Zed shamefully looked to the floor.

He threw his silver prison to the side, hugging his student. 

“Master, what have I done?” Kayn asked with a quiver in his voice.

“Nothing, my dear child.” argent tears shone down Zed’s cheeks as he cupped the head of his student. “I have failed you,” he whispered. 

Time passed quickly as the pair held the other, Zed quietly pleaded for forgiveness with his student with every breath he took. An everlasting flow of tears streamed from both of their eyes.

“Master?” Kayn asked quietly.

“Yes?”

“I know what you must do, but may I request you lay with me on the last night of my life?” Kayn peeled himself away from Zed’s armored shoulder to look into his eyes. His master was always so pretty.

Carnal desire took the pair as Zed cupped his newfound lover’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss him gently. 

Their bodies collided with each other with each kiss, growing feverish for their bodies. Kayn picked each metal plating from his master’s armor; an ever-growing pile growing beside them. 

Zed’s hands tangled through Kayn’s braided hair, his heart hurting at the memory of how it came to be. It was just after the master stumbled upon his new student, who complained of his raven locks restricting his ability to train. Though it was absurd at the time, Zed remembers braiding his young acolyte’s hair for the first time, unaware that he stirred something deep inside his pupil.

A sharp tug of Zed’s hair pulled him to reality. Arching his back, Zayn thrust himself to his master’s hips, earning a sharp inhale.

The master paused, pulling the thick cloth from his torso, adding it to the growing pile of clothing. 

Kayn cold hands trailed themselves over the newly exposed skin, paying ample attention to Zed’s defined pectorals. A contradicting hysteria of both dread and anticipation coursing through his already weakened body. The acolyte understood his master’s duty. Rhaast kept Kayn at his mercy, his dwindling soul reduced to no more than dust. 

Zed pushed Kayn to his back, pressing their torsos together before kissing the latter’s freckled neck. A soft laugh left the younger’s lips as his master went to work on creating hickeys on Kayn’s flushed collar. A crimson blush ignited his cheeks past his neck.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Zed whispered in Kayn’s ear, biting the shell lightly.

“No. I’ve been dreaming of this since you braided my hair.” Kayn replied, lodging his forehead between Zed’s shoulder.

A heartstring snapped at the sound of those words in both of the hearts of the men. “You could have told me,” Zed said softly.

Kayn shook his head; “I couldn’t jeopardize the sake of your reputation.”

Zed sighed, “You wouldn’t have. Of course, it would have to be a secret for a time. But let’s not discuss this now-” Zed paused. This would be the last time he would speak to his beloved student. 

He pulled Kayn into another kiss, hands roaming to the small of his student’s back and to his waistline. 

Kayn loosened his belt, throwing it to the side. 

“Don’t rush yourself if you don’t want to.” Zed soothed, kissing down Kayn’s chest. Kayn shook his head, continuing his own work atop his master’s shoulder. Zed’s rough hands danced over the latter’s chest; coming to rest upon the slowly hardening buds. Kayn writhed beneath his master’s touch, moaning with each flick and brush against them.

Finally, Zed brought his mouth to one of Kayn’s nipples, licking and biting the sensitive skin. With his hands toying the hem of the latter’s pants, pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace.

To Zed’s surprise, Kayn wore no undergarments and watched as the leaking cock of his student sprung free; a milky pearl of precum adorning the tip.

“Naughty boy,” Zed said through a chuckle, kissing down Kayn’s navel before abruptly stopping. 

Zed’s calloused hand grasped the tip of the cock, thumbing the cum to slick the entirety of the shaft. 

Kayn squirmed at the intimate touch, propping himself on his elbows before Zed gently pushed him back. “Relax.” He whispered before offering 2 fingers to the pupil’s mouth.

He accepted hesitantly, his master’s fingers still slick with his own cum. But for the sake of lubrication, he complied. Swirling his tongue around the digits, Kayn looked to his master through soft eyes. Zed kindly returned a smile of admiration.

Zed pulled his digits from his lover’s mouth with a swift ‘pop,’ before moving himself between Kayn’s thighs. “Relax, love.” He said gently as he poked the rim of the puckering hole. 

Kayn squirmed as the intrusive finger prodded into him and Zed lay a sniff hand atop the latter’s sternum to steady him. 

Zed looked to his former student, whose sweat shone like delicate glass in the moon rays, a clump of his bangs stuck to his forehead, the way he parted his beautifully bruised lips just a little more. And the blossoming hickey’s. Zed’s work. This will make a good memory Kayn. 

“Master…” Kayn whined as Zed pushed a second finger into his rim.

“You may call me Zed here, Kayn.” He said, placing a kiss atop Kayn’s forehead, “do you feel good?” He whispered in the raven head’s ear.

Kayn simply nodded, leaving scratch marks down Zed’s toned back. 

He slid a third and final finger in, searching for that sweet spot deep inside Kayn. 

Kayn bucked his hips and let out an exceptionally loud moan at a certain spongy place. Zed abused that special spot before he pulled out abruptly.  
Stripping himself nude, Zed threw the last of the clothes onto the pile. He hadn’t realized his own hardness until he removed his pants; his own cock springing free and proudly pointing skyward. A pearl of his own sat atop the shaft, begging to be touched. 

He spits into his hand; using the precum and saliva to coat himself to substitute the lack of lube.

“Are you prepared enough?” Zed asked, standing above the younger.

Kayn was given the first opportunity to admire his nude master. He was just as beautiful as his face. The way his v line craved in with the slightest bit of hair, and how pretty his cock was. It was as pretty as it was impressive. Though Kayn’s own member could not be categorized as small, Zed’s was just profoundly long and thick.

“Like what you see?” Zed asked.

“Yes,” Kayn said simply before spreading his legs, welcoming his newfound lover. 

Zed slipped in slowly, watching Kayn’s features for obvious notes of pain. 

They froze once fully connected, Zed stared into Kayn’s beautiful canary eyes. The lack of corruption puts a temporary glimmer of hope in the older’s heart. Though he knew it wouldn’t last. He knew Kayn was suffering, both mentally and physically. Kayn had stopped eating some time ago, not having the strength to train either. Sleeping primarily took over his main functions, and even then, he was still tormented in his slumber.

Zed enveloped Kayn in another bruising kiss, his tongue dancing with the latter’s. They explored each other’s mouths as Zed gave the initial thrust, Kayn’s sharp nails leaving marks down his master’s back.

Kayn maneuvered himself to sit onto Zed’s crossed legs, bouncing himself on the shaft. Grasping the latter’s burly shoulders, he leaned in to bite where his shoulder met his neck. Zed gave a soft moan, doing his best to allow the latter to accentuate his volume as much as possible. Kayn’s noises truly were beautiful.

The silver head pushed Kayn back down to the mat before throwing one of his muscular legs over his own pale shoulder, hitting that sweet spot. 

“Z-Zed I don’t think I can hold on much longer.” Kayn moaned through each thrust. 

Zed could. He never wanted this moment to end, regardless of the heated coil tightening in his stomach, ready to untie itself at any given moment.

“Cum with me, Shieda,” Zed hissed at the pleasure.

Zed pushed himself deep inside the Kayn; unraveling the knot deep in his stomach. His thrusts were unrhythmic as Kayn’s release shot between the pair’s stomach, sticking them. 

Zed collapsed atop of Kayn; breathing out words of encouragement and leaving kisses along the latter’s collar. Kayn simply drew circles on Zed’s back.

The pair lay together for an unknown amount of time, allowing the moon to illuminate them. 

Zed finally pulled himself out, sitting up, with a heavyweight in his heart.

His eyes snapped up at the sound of Kayn. A piece of the shattered blade stuck deep into his skin. “Zed, come here.” He merely whispered, blood spilling onto the mat.

“Kayn…” Zed trailed, placing his lover’s head in his lap.

“Make sure no one finds Rhaast. Continue on. Without me.” Kayn struggled to breathe.

“Shh, he will be taken care of.” Ze smoothed, pulling a lock of tangled hair from Kayn’s face.

“Zed?” Kayn asked, his voice becoming duller.

“Yes?”

“I think I love you,” Kayn said, placing a hand on Zed’s cheek.

“No, no, Kayn. Don’t say that.” Tears fell from his cheeks to Kayn’s.

“I really do love you, Zed,” Kayn hummed, closing his eyes.

He departed with a satisfied smile. He had beaten Rhaast.

Zed lay with his body long after it had lost its warmth, cradling him in his arms.

The moon had disappeared as if saddened by the loss of Shieda Kayn.

The pair lay in their heap long after the sun had risen, grief overtaking the remaining man.

He looked to the shattered blade before picking his own piece. 

He lay alongside his lover, a smile mixed with tears on his face. He watched Kayn’s peaceful body as his vision hazed and a familiar warmth welcomed him.

Kayn and Zed spent eternity walking amongst the beautiful Land of Ionia, never straying apart from each other. All without the threat of corruption. They truly were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> People have asked me to make more Kayn/Zed pairings since the first one, so here you go. Enjoy the sad porn.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment on any grammar issues (I may or may not have blatantly disregarded proofreading for this entire piece) constructive criticism is always welcome in this space. ^^
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
